Files of the Exotic World
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: This is the description about this Tropical World inhabited by many creatures
1. Origin

**_THE EXOTIC UNDERGROUND WORLD_**

This place is inhabited by living dinosaurs, huge insects, aquatic fishes, and other exotic creatures. There were 14 naked children that got here and grew up to be natives of this world.

_**Origin**_

During the Mesozoic age, the dinosaurs roam the surface of the Earth. Suddenly from space a glowing object heads to the pacific ocean. It hits there and exploded the ocean into a whirl pool. the green light heads to an underground place were some normal prehistoric bugs are. The glowing green slime Terra forms the underground into a tropical jungle paradise with many beautiful flowers, fruits and veggies. The trees grow even bigger and water from the surface is in this paradise with fishes and other sea creatures. The green light also mutating some of the the insects into giants. After the apocalypse from the meteor in 65 mya the dinosaurs and other creatures suffered for food and the living. Some of them were drowning in the ocean and got sucked into the glowing whirl pool and takes them to a underground paradise. The dinosaurs became healthy and then they can repopulate in this world. Many centuries some of the creatures evolved like fishes, birds, insects, and lizards. The boat from the surface accidentally heads to a giant glowing whirl pool, killing all except 14 children who became naked because of green flames that the portal made and sends them each to different places in this exotic world with amnesia of the boat incident.

_**Page 1**_


	2. Creatures

_**Creatures**_

Dinosaurs:

Tyrannosaurus: The largest and terrestrial carnivore that hunts and scavenge any animal in its path.

Spinosaurus: The biggest of all predatory dinosaurs that hunts on land and water.

Troodon: The smartest dinosaur that evolves into a poisonous stalker.

Velociraptor: A very intelligent agile dinosaur that evolves into a human size reptile with no feathers.

Allosaurus: An ordinary Jurassic predator that usually hunted in packs.

Carnotaurus: A flesh eating bull with two horn on top of its head and very tiny arms.

Dilophosaurus: A double crested killer that evolves with a frill on its neck and spits tar to blind its prey.

Herrerasaurus: An early small theropod that hunted in packs.

Compsognathus: The smallest dinosaur that scavenge large dead animals and hunted small live animals.

Carcharodontosaurus: A huge predator with a teeth of a shark.

Ceratosaurus: A mid-size theropod with a horn on its front snout.

Coelophysis: A slender predator that hunted in packs.

Oviraptor: A thief that hunts and scavenge food and eggs.

Brachiosaurus: One of the biggest plant eating dinosaurs that are large than normal trees.

Diplodocus: The longest dinosaur with a long lethal tail.

Triceratops: An aggressive herbivore with three horns and lived in herds.

Stegosaurus: A herbivore with plates on its back and four spikes on its tail and lived in herds.

Kentrosaurus: Similar to stegosaurus but with many spikes on the back of the whole tail.

Parasaurolophus: A harmless hadrosaur herbivore with a long crest on its head to make tuba sounds to communicate.

Corythosaurus: A harmless hadrosaur with a helmet like crest on its head to make tuba sounds to communicate like Parasaurolophus.

Gallimimus: An ostrich like dinosaur that live in a huge flock.

Pachycephalosaurus: A herbivore with a thick armored head that could ram to its opponent.

Ankylosaurus: A plant eater with a very thick armor body and a thick club tail to protect itself from any predators.

Pterosaurs

Pteranodon: One of the famous known flying reptiles.

Quetzalcoatlus: One of the largest of the pterosaurs.

Tapajara: A flying reptile with a big rounded crest on its head.

Ornithochierus: A vicious pterosaur with teeth and two crest on its beak and chin.

Rhamphorhynchus: One of the smallest pterosaurs.

Pterodactyl: Similar to pteranodon but without a crest on its head.

Giant Insects and Arthropods  


Tarantula:12 ft tall/10 ft long

Scorpion:12 ft tall/ 28 ft long

Ant: 8 ft tall/ 13 ft long

Hercules Beetle: 15 ft tall/

Dragonfly:10 ft tall/ 25 ft long

Butterfly: 6 ft tall/ 20 ft wingspan

Centipede: 4 ft tall/30 ft long

Mosquito: 12 in tall/8 ft long

Sea Reptiles

Elasmosaurus: A long neck marine reptile with four flippers and long sharp teeth.

Plesiosaurus: One of the known marine reptiles with four flippers.

Mosasaurus: A vicious sea reptile that resembles to a crocodile and an eel.

Liopluredon: A monstrous pliosaur that hunts any prey in its territory.

Dunkleosteus: A giant armored fish that hunts anything in its path.

Ichthyosaurus: A fish like reptiles with long snout that appears in the late Triassic.

Other Exotic Animals

Whale Serpent: A 40 feet long fish that is similar to a whale and a eel that glows aqua green and lived in herds.

Rainbow Fish School: There are many kinds of different species that are weird, beautiful, ugly, and exotic.

Air Jelly: A glowing jellyfish that floats in air instead of water.

Mushroom Beetle: A cat sized bug that looks like a mushroom.

Giant Parrot: A horse sized colorful bird that fled in flock.

Rock Tortoise: A story tall tortoise made of rock and stone.

Leaf Lizard: Similar to a glided lizard and turns into a leaf as its camouflage.

Unifrog: A one legged frog with crazy hair on its head.

_**Page 2**_


End file.
